


The protector

by coffee_inThe_morning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_inThe_morning/pseuds/coffee_inThe_morning
Summary: Angela is not good. Therefore Fareeha is not good, but she has to be strong.





	1. I want to shout 'no' but I have to say 'yes'

Late evenings were perfect for jogging. Less burning sun and less people who stare at you. That’s why Fareeha liked it so much. Besides it was her way to pass the time until Angela got home after work. She couldn’t stand that empty house which to be honest without her wife she couldn’t call a home at all.

She was running through a park when she spotted a pair with a child walking down the alley. She reduced her speed to watch the family for a while. The one that caught her interest the most was a little girl sitting on her father’s shoulders.

Since the very beginning of their marriage Fareeha has been thinking about them becoming parents. Two Amaris would talk about it a lot laughing at their image of having a child or picking their favorite names. Yet those talks never got to the serious point where they both would search for possibilities of parenthood in their situation. Sometimes Fareeha would get upset about it but she was respectful of all Angela’s choices, and if one of them wasn’t being a mother Fareeha wasn’t going to force her. When the girl turned her attention to Fareeha she smiled warmly waving her hand.

She was about to jog along when music in her earphones got interrupted by a call. Fareeha was surprised seeing her mother’s number on the screen. After all they’ve seen each other this morning.

“Mom, don’t tell me you left something at our place again” Fareeha smirked to the phone.

“Habībti” her mother said in a very strange, serious tone.

“What’s it?”

“There is something you need to know” Ana sounded like she was close to tears.

Fareeha didn’t stop smiling although her mother’s voice was kind of alarming, “I already know who my father is. Don’t you remember telling me that?”, she started stretching her leg on a bench.

“When I was leaving the hospital some paramedics stormed to the Emergency Room with someone on a hospital bed.” Now Fareeha could clearly heard her sobbing.

“So?”

“She…it was Angela.” Fareeha froze in that moment not even for a while believing her mother.

“Why were you at the hospital?” stupid question escaped her lips.

“Habībti, did you…”

Her phone vibrated suddenly announcing another call coming. Without excusing herself she picked it up having a little problems at first when her eyes started unwillingly watering and hands shaking.

“Yes?”

“Am I speaking to Mrs. Fareeha Amari?” a cold, male voice hit her ears.

“Yes.”

“Are you Mrs. Angela Ziegler-Amari’s wife?”

_No_

“Yes” here her voice cracked and she covered her mouth preparing for the worst to come.

“Sorry to inform you, your wife had an accident and currently she’s being held in Emergency Room.”

_Oh no_

“How is she?” she tried very hard to not let her lower lip to tremble so she bit it until it hurt.

“It’s better for you to come here. Doctors will give you all the information you need.”

 

>>> 

 

Fareeha had no idea how she got to the hospital. She probably ran all the way, probably bumped into a lot of people, probably pissed off a lot of drivers, probably… but she didn’t care. All that was in her head was Angela. Her love, her life, her darling. All she wanted to hear in the hospital was that she was alright and no accident had happened and that it was just a joke. A stupid, shameful joke. Then she could be mad at that ‘sense of humor’, she would bawl out her mother for fooling around but… when she saw Ana sobbing in the corridor, she knew that Angela’s condition wasn’t fake. Strong arms immediately moved around the old lady in a tight embrace.

“They won’t say anything and I asked them so many times. Oh my god, Fareeha”, a wrinkled finger ran through the ink of Fareeha’s tattoo.

“Mom please you need to sit down. You’re shivering.” The young Amari suddenly put on a reasonable mask to not make her mother even more worried. She helped her to get to a chair and she started stroking silver hair.

“I’m sorry, habībti.” Ana hid her face in her daughter’s shoulder, “I should be the one holding you.”

_But I’m the protector_

 

“Mrs. Amari?” that male voice from her last call spoke behind her back.

“Yes?” both women reacted at the same time. Fareeha smiled to her mother putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“That’s me.” Fareeha realized she knew that man. He was Angela’s colleague. Dominic, maybe. Angela talked about him often admitting he was the funniest person in the world and that smile never left his face. This time was different.

“May I have a word?”

 

When the doctor went his way Fareeha could hear her world collapsing. Who would have known that it was so fragile? It fell hard to the ground throwing some pieces at her… hurting her even more.

_I’m no protector if I can’t prevent things like this_

Tears dripped down her cheeks in two hot streams. Pain was burning her lungs cause she held her breathe since Dominic brought her the news. She leaned on the wall and shook her head.

_No, no, no, nononononononononono…!_

Repeating Angela’s name all over again she hit her forehead couple of times before she recognized her mother’s scent close to her. Fareeha remained stiff when Ana spread her arms in front of her.

“Reinhardt will be here soon.” Ana said to break a terrible silence.

Her comment made Fareeha furious. She didn’t want anyone to know about this. No one! It was all her problem to deal with.

“So what?!”, she burst out, “So what that he’s coming?!”

“Sweetheart, please…”

“Will he bring her fucking leg back?! Huh? Tell me!”

Older Amari couldn’t say another word. She just watched her daughter hurrying through the corridor until she left her alone inside.

 

Goosebumps appeared on her bare skin as soon as she went out to the cool air. Only then she noticed she was still in her training shorts and a tank top. Crossing arms on her chest didn’t help to keep warmth for long.

_“…had to cut just above her knee...”_

_“We couldn’t save it, too smashed…”_

 

Her stomach twisted when she tried to imagine how badly damaged Angela’s body could be. She wondered if there was anything Dominic kept hidden from her. Maybe he didn’t want to worry Fareeha too much at first. _Angela could be dead as well!_

Years spent in military, at war and in hospitals herself taught her to handle the worst. She saw people dying in still warm pools of blood, saw them begging for mercy, exploding cause of the grenades. Many times, on the battlefield, she would trip over soldiers and civilians’ dead corpses and cut limbs. However, nothing could compare to seeing your loved ones harmed. And it was her Angela…

She knew she should get herself together but she found herself too weak for that. She needed a small distraction.

Next to her a half-bald man was smoking a cigarette. Normally she wouldn’t dare to take one into her mouth, and would even reprimand Angela for her occasionally smoking habit. But in that moment she didn’t feel like herself anymore and so she didn’t mind to ask,

“May I have one?”

“Oh, sure” he ran his eyes up and down Fareeha, but eventually gave her a package.

 

“Hard night, huh?” he asked wanted to start a conversation as they stood beside one another. Fareeha didn’t try to look at him. She took one poke only to release it rapidly to the air.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Yeah, we all have been there”, he flicked off his cigarette, “You know, I’m expecting a baby.”

The man didn’t notice Fareeha clenching her teeth at a certain word.

“Doctors say labor can be fatal for Kelly. She doesn’t care, you believe it?” unnatural laugh escaped his mouth, “She still wants to deliver our son, although I am opposed to it. It’s pointless to be honest. I don’t… I can’t lose her, you know. She’s asleep now so I can bitch about it and cry and so on, but when she wakes up I will show her I’m strong. So if she lost her strength, she could draw some of mine”, with that he put out the cigarette.

Fareeha started snickering cause that little man was frustratingly right.

 

She’ll do the same. She’ll be strong. For her.

_I’m her protector after all, am I not?_


	2. Why, my love?

„I didn’t know you smoked”, Fareeha heard recognizable deep voice behind her. Reinhardt smiled at her but she saw anything but happiness in his wet eyes. She didn’t return the gesture and looked away taking last poke. He sighed heavily, “How is she?”.

Fareeha did everything she could to not to burst out then and there. She clenched her fists and teeth so hard like if she was trying to break it.

“I don’t know, Rein”, cold, low words escaped her mouth “I don’t -- fucking know.” At the swearing word she kicked  a pole in front of her. Then she shook her head as she felt her eyes started watering.

In that odd, uncomfortable moment Rein thought of nothing else but to hug his almost-daughter, but she shrugged him away quickly taking few steps forward, “No. Please. I don’t need that.” Although her rejection hurt him a bit he nodded and he put his large arms behind his back.

“Mom needs you. Better go to check on her.”

“It’s chilly here you can—“

“Yes, I know” she suddenly gave in, “After you.”

She avoided Reinhardt’s gaze on purpose. It was too lenient, too compassionate, too fatherly. Although he wasn’t her real dad, he was with Fareeha since she had only remembered. Sometimes she loved his presence and sometimes hated it. Right then she couldn’t decide whether his attention helped her or not. If she had thought about it a little more she would have find out it didn’t really matter at all.

 

>> 

 

When the door to a hospital room opened bright light blinded her a little. There were 3 beds to the left and 3 beds to the right. A nurse who volunteered to lead Fareeha to her wife stopped by a second bed on the left side. Barely Fareeha managed to hold a loud gasp at the sight of Angela. She approached the bed slowly, when the nurse eventually disappeared, with her hand over her mouth. It was her Angel. Her golden, shiny hair hidden behind a thick bandage. That beautiful, angelic face now profaned with bruises and swelling. 

She had always seen Angela all in white whenever she visited her at the hospital, but then she was in her white lab coat, now she laid under a white sheet. Fareeha put her hand slowly to cup a pale cheek and her thumb trembled just above Angela’s lower lip which was swollen and cut.  

“Why did it happen to you, my love?”, Fareeha whispered finally letting tears to fall down, “I love you. Please, come back to me.”

She squeezed Angela’s small hand and held it close to her lips kissing it hard if those kisses could help Angela to open her eyes. Doctor said she was expected to wake up within the first week. Fareeha realized she couldn’t wait that long to see those blue orbs smiling at her, giving her love, making her complete. Changing her into her better self. Yet there was nothing more than she could do but standing next to Angela and encouraging her to wake up.

And so she stayed. For the rest of the night, constantly caressing Angela’s cheek or hand despite the fact that her legs hurt and her mother’s requests to go home and have some rest.

Through the night she received plenty of messages and calls from all hers and Angela’s friends. She hated it. She hated telling them about this. She hated listening to their compassion. She hated that they cared cause she thought all of it was useless in that moment. No words could explain what she felt about the situation, how she’s been afraid of things possibly turning out bad. But her pain and fear were also useless. And she hated herself for that as well.

 >>

Fareeha felt as a hand clasped around her shoulder. She jumped to her feet immediately.

“Angela?!”, she gasped.

Her wife hasn’t changed her position still lying on the white bed with her eyes closed. Fareeha hid her face in her hands rubbing sleep off of her eyes. Next to her she found a nurse, the same who brought her to Angela, and a hand on Fareeha’s arm belonged to her.

“Mrs. Amari, I’m sorry but you’ve been here for too long and I need to ask you to return home for the rest of the day”, the nurse smiled politely at Fareeha. Then the Egyptian realized it was 6 am.

“I can’t leave her like that” her voice was a little bit husky after sleep.

“She’s not going anywhere.” Fareeha almost snapped out at the nurse and her insolence but the other still insisted.

“Our patient needs some rest and time to revive. And so do you, Mrs. Amari.”

Fareeha was about to make up another stupid excuse when a doctor appeared behind the nurse.

“You better listen to her.” It was Dominic.

“Let us take care of her and I promise you she’ll be back in no time” he gave Fareeha a reassuring smile spreading wide his left arm to guide her straight to the exit. She sighed heavily and turned to look at Angela’s still stoic face.

“I love you”, she whispered caressing her cheek with a finger. After that she politely nodded to the nurse and Michael and left, on her way to the door she turned couple of times to make sure her wife was still there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that hella long delay ... I barely had time to write because of my finals 
> 
> (*in your mind* go to hell with your excuses Coffee!) mehehe
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoyed this short chapter ! It makes me so happy that people read my stuff, thanks!
> 
> also I need your opinion on the case... cause I still don't know if Angela comes out of the coma D: help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's not the thing you'd like to read ile you're having a really nice day but
> 
> I can say I relate to Fareeha, cause my good friend had an accident lately...they had to amputate a part of her leg and this whole situation brings me down anytime I think about it so I decided to write something about it to help myself. I hope you understand c: 
> 
> Enjoy your coffee in the morning!


End file.
